Candy Crush
by At Least I Didn't Fake It
Summary: In which the whole mansion is obsessed with Candy Crush and Kurt tries to figure out exactly why his LITTLE sister hates it. And yes, despite what Rogue claims, Kurt will always maintain that Rogue is his little sister. Oneshot.
**hey guys! just something really short and really random I thought of the other day when I got an ad for candy crush on my phone while reading fanfiction. hope you enjoy! please give me some honest feedback! love you all!**

* * *

"Hey, Bobby," Rogue said, sitting down next to the blonde boy at the kitchen table one morning, "What are yah playin' on yah're phone?" Bobby stayed silent. "Bobby? Iceman?" Still nothing. "Iceboy? Icekid? Icebaby?" She tried to goad him. All she got as an answer was a disapproving grunt.

"You aren't gonna get, like, an answer from him," Kitty said absently, eyes glued to her own phone as Kurt peered over her shoulder, "He's playing Candy Crush."

Rogue shot out of her seat so fast that Bobby looked up in surprise. "What's wrong?" He asked. Rogue's face turned red under her makeup.

"What's wrong?! What's _wrong_?!" She fumed, "Yah're playin' _that_ game, in front of _meh_ , and you dare ask meh what's _wrong_?!"

Kitty and Kurt exchanged glances. What with Kurt being Rogue's brother, and Kitty being her roommate, both teens knew how impatient and slightly (or, in this case, very) irrational she could be. Bobby, unfortunately, didn't.

"I don't get it, Rogue. It's Candy Crush. It's a game where you try to get rid of brightly colored shapes by matching them and getting power ups. What could you possibly have against it?"

Rogue stared incredulously at Bobby for a good minute before she shot her gloved fist out and punched him in the face. Poor boy was out the instant her knuckles made contact. Kurt and Kitty could only watch, gaping and speechless, as Rogue huffed and pushed a white strand of hair out of her eyes impatiently and stalked off angrily. When the kitchen door slammed shut, Kitty turned to Kurt with her eyes wide and scared.

"What do you think she would have, like, done if she realized that, like, I was playing it too?"

"I don't know," Kurt said tiredly, "But I am villing to bet she vill tell you vhen you talk to her."

"Like, no way! It's, like, totally you're turn. I went, like, two nights ago when Gambit, like, held her hand without a glove on." Kitty rolled her eyes. Kurt cringed. He did not in any way like the Cajun who was pursuing his sister, but he had to admit that Rogue was very stubborn in the fact that she refused to have any physical contact at all unless both parties were covered head to toe. Gambit probably wasn't allowed to link her arm with his unless they were both wearing long sleeves, gloves, and an extra jacket for Rogue (in case).

Kurt groaned. "Vhy?" He didn't want to disturb his Saturday morning by trying to talk sense into an irrational little sister.

Kitty giggled, going back to Candy Crush: Jelly Saga on her phone. "Better, like, hurry up!"

They both cringed as they heard a crash and Roberto whimpering, "Please, Rogue! I swear, I'll delete the game!" come from the other room.

"Ja," Kurt agreed resignedly, "I'd better."

* * *

Rogue grumbled angrily as she left the seventh room she had gone to to get away from that horrible game. She had walked in on Bobby, Roberto, Jean and Scott, Evan, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne and Tabitha, Ray, and Sam, all playing that sorry excuse for an app. She had some choice words for each of them, before storming out in a rage, normally after throwing a thing or two. On a vague level, she figured that she was acting like an uncontrollable brat, but she honestly didn't care enough to stop. In her fury, she barely noticed someone follow her out of the mansion and to the gazebo.

" _Liebling._ "

"Go 'way, Kurt," she hissed angrily, not even looking at him.

With a _bamf!_ Kurt was in front of her. She stopped short, annoyed, and looked up at the blue boy she considered her brother.

"Vhy don't you sit vith me, huh? Ve can catch up, you can tell me about Gambit. I barely know vhat _meine jüngere schwester_ is doing anymore." Rogue glared at him.

"First of all, Ah ain't yah're _li'l_ sistah, Kurt, Ah'm barely a month youngah."

"Still younger."

"And secondly," she continued, ignoring his interjection, "Ah don't think yah really wanna know 'bout me 'n Rem." Kurt wrinkled up his nose. On second thought, he really didn't want to hear about his (younger) sister's boyfriend.

"Ja, you're right," he agreed quickly, and Rogue smiled a little at him before continuing on her way to the gazebo. Kurt easily caught up to her, and they walked in silence to their special place. The memories made here... Mystique, learning about each other, learning to trust each other on a more personal level than the rest of the X-men...

Kurt pulled on a jacket and gloves he had brought for this very situation and sat next to Rogue. He gingerly put his arms around her in a strong hug as she slowly relaxed, seeking silent comfort in her brother. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. They sat there in a comfortable silence, both content to be near their sibling.

"I don't care vhat you say, Rogue. You are my little sister." Kurt said humorously, continuing the age old (no pun intended) argument between them.

"Hardly." Rogue snorted. "Ah may be a bit younger, Kurt, but that doesn't mean that Ah'm little."

"Please, you are practically a _säugling_!"

"Ah am not an infant!" Rogue giggled. The two of them fell silent yet again.

"Vant to talk about it?" Kurt offered after a few minutes. Rogue sighed and turned slightly red.

"It's stupid," she mumbled. Kurt's mouth quirked up into a small grin. This was typical Rogue - get angry first, think later. He used to hate it about her. They all did. It was only when she had opened up to him about her less than happy past that he had understood why she was so defensive.

"Vell, you _did_ punch Bobby in zhe face, and Jean and Scott say zhat you threw a vase at zhem." Kurt pointed out, trying to hide his amusement. Everyone loved watching the effects of an angry Rogue - unless it was directed at them, of course.

Rogue blanched. "Ah forgot 'bout that. The prof's gonna kill meh." Kurt couldn't stop himself.

"I zhink zat Logan vill be zhe angry one." He had passed Wolverine in the hallway, and that man looked extremely displeased at the sight of the trashed rooms around him. Rogue shrugged.

"Logan'll be easy tah handle. It's the professor that Ah'm worried 'bout. 'N Gawd, Miss Perfect and Cyke'll be unbearable now. ' _Why don't you take some anger management classes, Rogue?' 'Naw, Cyke, Ah'm fahne.' 'Scott's right, Rogue. We're worried about you. And besides, how will it reflect on the X-men if you are out of control?'_ Yeah, rahght. All the two o' them care 'bout is image. They don't realize what they've got. They don't know how lucky they are." Rogue finished her short rant bitterly.

Kurt was slightly shocked. While he knew that Rogue's opinion of Scott and Jean was not very high (she thought they were too uptight and condescending), he didn't realize that she was _envious_ of them. What did she have to be envious of them for? And _what on earth_ did any of this have to do with Candy Crush?

"I get zhat zey can touch, Rogue, but vhy do you hate zhe game so much?" He asked gently, pulling away from the hug to look at her properly. Her green eyes met his.

"Ah'm the Color Bomb."

"...Come again?"

She sighed impatiently and grabbed his phone. Frowning at him when she realized it was already downloaded, she expertly swiped her finger across the screen until she had a striped candy, a wrapped candy, and a color bomb.

"Think 'bout it lahke this; the humans are the regular candies, and the mutants are the special ones."

"...Okay..." Kurt was nonplussed. He could sort of see where this was going, but he still didn't understand why she was so sensitive about it.

"Well, most o' the tahme, yah'd try 'n match up the special candies to knock off the row or column or whatevah. But with the color bomb, yah try as hard as yah can to save it until yah have tah use it. It's the trump card."

Kurt remained silent, still trying to figure out what the point was.

"That's meh on this team, Kurt. Ah'm useless because Ah have so much power. Ah sit there, 'n Ah wait, 'til someone tells meh to finish it. 'N if Ah hold on too long, Ah finish _them_. Ah do nothin' on this team, Kurt. Just lahke the Color bomb, which takes on the powers of whatevah it matches with, Ah'm a last resort. Ah'm lahke a weapon. Nobody on the team, 'cept the adults 'n yah 'n Kitty lahke meh because Ah'm meh. They respect meh 'cause Ah'm so powerful, but they're afraid of meh too. 'N in the game, they love the Color Bomb, they get real excited when they get one. 'N it's really pathetic, but Ah get _jealous_ of a stupid powerup in a stupid game, 'cause it makes meh think that if they love the Color Bomb..."

"...Zhey'd love you zhe same vay," Kurt finished, not knowing whether to laugh hysterically at the insanity of it all or cry buckets for the insecurity of his sister. She stared at the ground, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Ah told yah it was stupid," she muttered, wiping them furiously away, "Ah'm jealous of a stupid _game_! Ah mean, how do yah even compare _Candy Crush_ to the _real world_? Gawd, Ah feel so pathetic."

"Don't," Kurt ordered sharply, hugging her tightly. "Ja, I agree zhat zis iz very strange, but it makes some strange sense. You have never been truly loved until now and you are afraid zhat you vill lose it." Rogue stiffened and pulled away.

"No! Ah don't!" She protested wildly, "Ah've been loved before! Irene loved meh! Mystique adopted meh - even if she wasn't the best mama, she still cared enough to make meh hers!"

"But you are afraid - and rightly so - that Mutter only vanted you because she vanted your power. And Irene ended up taking care of you because Mutter lost interest. You're terrified zhat zhat is vhy zhey adopted you. And zhen you feel unloved, and like a weapon. And you join zhe X-men, and zhey are a family, but you don't feel like you fit in. So vhen you see that zhey don't care about you're powers in something so insignificant, like a game, you hope zhat zhey see zhe similarities you have. And zhen you get upset, because you're sure zhat zhey von't." Kurt finished his tirade, positive that he had hit the nail on the head. His sister had silently been crying by the time he finished.

"Ah am afraid o' that, Kurt," she sobbed, and threw her covered arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her in return, wondering, not for the first time, how close the two of them would have been if they had grown up together. Surely they would have been each other's best friend, especially taking into account how close they were merely a year after finding out they were siblings.

"Shh, liebling, it's alright. I understand vhat you are feeling. It's okay. Just remember zhat no matter vhat, no matter vho cares or doesn't care, you vill alvays be _meine schwester_ , and zhat will alvays mean something to me. I vill alvays vant you as _meine schwester_."

They stayed there for an hour, Rogue having cried herself out and Kurt having comforted her gently. After Rogue had calmed down, she turned to Kurt.

"Thanks, Kurt. Ah needed that. Yah're the best brothah Ah could have asked for."

Kurt only smiled. "It vas nothing, Rogue. After all, vhat else are older brothers supposed to do for their little sisters?"

"Ah'm not little!"

* * *

 **okay, so I don't really like the ending, but I can't really think of anything else, so oh well.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

 **please give me some feedback! I really want to improve as a writer!**

 **love you all! bye!**


End file.
